kure_naifandomcom-20200215-history
Urajuusanke
Urajuusanke is the thirteen clans which topped the inner hierarchy of Japan until modern period. they are likely to be born with genetically physical and mental prominence and respectively cherecteristic abilities. They governed the inner stage of Japan with the supreme powers. In present, more half of them closed down or ceased. But their names are still told as the representations of awe and remained strong influences in the inner society. In some clans, not all members of each clan concern to disallowed duties, but more prominent members of the clans seem to concern the disallowed duties. List of clans Yugamisora The clan who is close to immortality and owns excessive ability of recovery. It is known as the most prominent clan of the thirteen clans. They hereditarily committed terrorism. Their main activities settled abroad and the strain of clan also settled to the United Kingdom. They never die without natural mortality and they can cure any injuries and never got diseases. They just last their longevity. Their characteristics affect them favourable for dosing medicines of releasing physical limiters. They can fight while suffering mortal flip sides of medicine while curing organs injured by medicine. But, they are merely humans even if whose supreme vitality. Therefore, they cannot live without breathing. They are congenitally close to immortality. And they hate Hoshigami because Hoshigami becomes close to immortality with their prostheses. Benika Juuzaka considers "They are not like monsters. They are monsters." and Myori Hozuki hesitates to concern them. Kirishima The clan who is extremely skillful of treating blades. They can treat any sorts of blades excessively on offences and defences. When they take blades, their personalities and physical strengths dramatically change into excited and herculean. Some part of their ordinary personalities just changes. Therefore, it is not affected by Dissociative Personality Disorder. There are individual differences on changing personalities. They are "just" skillful of treating blades, not technical. They can easily kill swordsmen without techniques of swordsmanship. So, eager swordsmen hate them. They don't seem to exercise for physical strength much like Hozuki. Because of Kirihiko, the strain of Kirishima always uses their abilities. Therefore Kirihiko doesn't have physical strength. And not all of them seem to murder someone. It's considered from conducts of Kirishima in "Kure-nai" "Denpa Teki Na Kanojo". Myori Hozuki considers "They are a little dangerous but actually simple and friendly.". In Kirishima clan, the one who is the strain of Kirishima and succeeded as an assassin gains the name "Kirishima". Hoduki The clan whose implanted horns in arms as the fountain of Senki. The clan finally gained the power of Senki after suffering hereditarily excessive disciplines for physical strengths. They innately own the horns in their arms. They had already closed down disallowed duties since Housen. They apparently look gentle but they become terrific when they get angry. Shinkuro considers that they are gentle but excessively severe. He indicates their polarised personality. In present, the clan consists of Housen, the patriarch of Housen, his daughter Myori and her husband, his granddaughters Yuno and Chizuru, his disciple Shinkuro. In the last 100 years, only 3 disciple belonged including Shinkuro. But 2 disciples fled because of severe disciplines in Hozuki before the birth of Yuno. Hozuki Style is considered as the severe exercises for building durable body to become Senki with the excessive onus. Even if someone who is not one of Hozuki clan, also becomes Senki if they suffer the severe exercises and get the horn implanted in arm. The ones who transformed Senki gain superior physical strength, upsurge of any physical functions and the fists which indicate their superior strengths. The power of Senki individually depends on emotions, for example, Shinkuro triggers the bulge of strength with his anger. But Senki seriously harms physique and the transformers suffer quite kickbacks. Hozuki seems to be the only clan who brought proper ability to else one who is not clansman such as Shinkuro in the inner thirteen clans. Hoshigami The clan whose talent of elaborate prostheses. They can produce artificial organs such as arms, legs, even genitals for anatomical substitutes of any parts of body. All of them spare congenital organs with artificial ones. Their technology of prostheses is supreme and classified. Their products are hardly dealt and they seem to be mostly dealt with jewelry which weighs identically to their products. They deeply and hereditarily concerns to the establishment and management of Akuu Company. They hate Yugamisora, the clan who is congenitally close to immortality, because they become close to immortality with their products. Myori Hoduki considers that they are businesslike and ruthless, but harmless without concerning to their business. Ochibana Their ability is unknown. A character whose the identical name "Ochibana" appears in "Denpa Teki Na Kanojo", but their relationship is not defined. In present, they had already closed down their duties much like Hozuki. Endou Their ability is unknown. They seem to immerse into front authorities and have influences in some organisations such as police. Utsuromura They had disputed Hozuki some times. Ajou They have contact with Hozuki since Housen and tailored bullet-proof and blade-proof leather jacket which young Housen wore. Gouga Shimizu Kaien Mikanagi Wakuraba Category:Clans Category:Terminology